<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptations by annabeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476374">Temptations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth'>annabeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale uses male pronouns, Crowley uses male pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, a little blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hold still, my dear," Aziraphale said, even as he wrapped the bandage around Crowley's arm.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for "serpent blood" for my <a href="https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com">Banned Together Bingo card</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hold still, my dear," Aziraphale said, even as he wrapped the bandage around Crowley's arm. "I am almost finished." He wiped at the streak of blood that had dripped down Crowley's arm with a towel.</p>
<p>	"Hurry up, angel, I have places to be, temptations and all that, you know." Crowley flicked his tongue out as he spoke, testing the air.</p>
<p>	"Now, Crowley, do you think you should? This isn't a minor injury—look how much blood you lost. Will you be taking your serpent form for these, ah, temptations?"</p>
<p>	Crowley flexed his arm beneath the soft, genuinely tender touch of Aziraphale's. The angel was always so <i>gentle</i> with him, even though he was a demon—succor to the enemy, and all that. But he'd just been slithering along through the grass, innocently traveling—tempting was dirty business, and Crowley had been taking some time off—towards Aziraphale's bookshop.</p>
<p>	Then some punk kids had thrown rocks at him, and because he couldn't simply transform into a more human shape, he'd taken some damage. He hadn't thought he'd bled that much, but of course Aziraphale had been overcome with concern for him—even though they were supposed to be on opposite sides.</p>
<p>	But ever since they'd averted the apocalypse, they'd grown closer, more like pals who could admit they were pals instead of The Arrangement. But likewise to averting it, it meant they didn't heal as quickly. Crowley still couldn't die—neither of them could—but injuries, while none of them could ever be life-threatening, still hurt, and still lingered almost like they were simple humans.</p>
<p>	"I think I shall avoid my serpent form for a bit, to be truthful, angel." Crowley glanced up under his lashes at Aziraphale, who had finished wrapping the bandage, and was staring glazedly at his arm.</p>
<p>	"Probably a capital idea," Aziraphale said, though he didn't seem to be attending to what he was saying. "My dear, you really must be more careful."</p>
<p>	Aziraphale was preoccupied by something, and Crowley suspected he knew what it was. During the apocalypse things had become fraught with tension between them, and there had been a near-miss. A moment where things could have turned, could have altered everything between them—changed the Arrangement, even, but it hadn't happened, and Crowley was certain neither of them had been able to stop thinking about it.</p>
<p>	"Angel," Crowley said, pulling his arm back. "You're staring, love."</p>
<p>	Aziraphale jumped, and his pulse—when had Crowley taken his wrist?—juddered under the thin skin. Crowley felt the way it raced as if there was a destination it desired, and Aziraphale was only waiting for Crowley to arrive at the same place.</p>
<p>	But Crowley might have been there already; he didn't know which one of them had wanted it first—or when it had begun—but Crowley knew how Aziraphale felt. He slithered to his feet—some snakey tendencies lingered, even when he was in a human shape—and slowly, giving Aziraphale time to adjust, he cupped the nape of his neck, and leaned in.</p>
<p>	He allowed his lips to skate along Aziraphale's jaw, unhurried, nowhere to go but Aziraphale's mouth, and by the time he got there, they were both gasping for breath. Crowley slipped his tongue inside, tasting and smelling—and that was a weird thought, but luckily angels apparently didn't have bad breath—and Aziraphale sighed. It was a longing sigh, and it bolstered Crowley's nerve.</p>
<p>	He applied himself more deeply, and traveled eons of time in the journey he took with the kiss, from outlining Aziraphale's lips with his tongue to lightly nipping at the lower one.</p>
<p>	It really felt like reliving six thousand years of unresolved sexual tension, and when Aziraphale, breathless against him, tentatively bit Crowley's lip, they both jerked—towards each other—and the blood that filled their mouths was a symbolic mixing of their bodies as it melted into Aziraphale's saliva.</p>
<p>	Crowley drew back, slowly, and watched the pink tinge to Aziraphale's cheeks begin to spread, and then he took his hand, brought his wrist to his lips, and kissed the fluttering pulse there.</p>
<p>	"What do you say, angel, that we take this somewhere more private?"</p>
<p>	Aziraphale, apparently at a loss for words, simply nodded, and Crowley, having forgotten about his injury, pulled Aziraphale close, holding him against his body.</p>
<p>	"Oh, my <i>dear</i>," Aziraphale mustered up, and Crowley smiled, knowing there was blood on his teeth. This would have—and should have—frightened anyone who saw it.</p>
<p>	But it didn't frighten Aziraphale, and that was all Crowley needed to know as he led him to the back of the bookshop.</p>
<p>	Those temptations could wait, after all. Tempting—and being tempted by—Aziraphale was much more worthwhile.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>